Sloane Washington
Sloane, a character in the Perfect Match series, is Hayden's roommate. In Chapter 9, she is revealed to be Hayden's Handler. She is also a love interest. She is first seen in ''Book 1'', Chapter 3. Appearance Sloane has brown hair styled in a hairdo, brown eyes, and dark skin. She wears a pair of glasses, a blue long-sleeved sweater with a plaid skirt, and a gold necklace. Personality Sloane is an introvert and has a visibly hard time being in social situations like Nadia and Steve's housewarming party. When spoken to, she often gets flustered by sudden conversations, and tends to speak in verbose or use complex jargon. However, she reverts back to being calm immediately and does not allow her social awkwardness deter her from mingling with other people. She, unlike most Handlers, is good-hearted and sympathetic, as she chose not to view Hayden as a manmade disposable creation, but rather as a human being, installing sentience into her software and not reprogramming her when she had the chance to following Hayden's temporary incapacitation. Relationships Hayden Young Hayden is her roommate. She is very protective of Hayden. She cares for him/her like a big sister would. She is scared when Hayden got into a car accident and thanks you for looking out for him/her. She is revealed to be Hayden's Handler in Chapter 9. Dipper If picked to be an animal lover, Hayden will own Dipper and is shown in Chapter 4. In Chapter 10, Sloane reveals that Hayden genuinely loves his/her dog very much, and that seeing them together has made Dipper grow on her as well, even if she's more of a cat person. Eros They recruited her out of an AI programming course in college. Sloane is shown to disagree with Eros' treatment of matches as purely machines and sees them as people. Your Character She is one of your potential love interests. Hayden introduced you to Sloane in Book 1, Chapter 3. She wants to become friends with you; however, it is hard for her to make friends due to her shy nature. You can choose to go to the planetarium with her and stregthen your relationship with her. She helps you escape Eros and try to uncover their secrets. She confesses her feelings to you in Book 1, Chapter 13. Gallery Sloane Full.png|Full view of Sloane Sloane's eros badge.jpg|Sloane's Eros badge Sloane disguise outfit.png|Vipera Club ouftit Sloane Formal Outfit Full View.png|Full view of dress Sloane Formal Outfit.png|Formal attire Sloane lingerie.png|Lingerie Sloane Paris Makeover.png|Paris Makeover Trivia * She mentioned in Chapter 6 that she works at NASA, but it was a lie. In Chapter 8, it is revealed that she is a field technician for Eros. * In Chapter 8, her last name is revealed to be Washington. * In Chapter 11, her first name is revealed to actually be Gertrude and not Sloane, which is her middle name. * She bares a slight resemblance to Janelle Monáe and Kiami Davael, who played Lavender in the 1996 film Matilda. * She is shown to have a caffeine addiction. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:'Perfect Match' Characters Category:Love Interests Category:LGBT Category:Nerds